<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Timing (or is it really?) by FreeArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133951">Bad Timing (or is it really?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive'>FreeArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the group finally gets a chance to rest, Marina is surprised when Six asks to talk. Both of them have unspoken feelings but in a warzone, is it really a good time? </p><p>{Marina x Six}<br/>{Sirina}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maren Elizabeth | Number Six/Marina | Number Seven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Timing (or is it really?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've had this in my docs for a while now and so I tidied it up! Here you go, dead fandom, take my gays :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marina, we need to talk." </p><p>To be quite honest, Marina didn't feel up for talking. She hadn't felt up for talking in a while. She was tired, tired of fighting, of running, of suffering. Everything just seemed like it wanted to hurt her and it was working. She lost again and again. </p><p>Six's touch was gentle on her arm, fingers sending a small tremor down her spine. Marina hated when she touched her like that. The familiarity, she didn't know what she was doing to her. It was too casual a touch when she wanted it to be more. </p><p>But after Eight's demise, those feelings were coated in guilt. Eight had been special to her and he'd been soft on her as well. Had she been playing him, making him think there was something there while she wanted elsewhere? She hadn't meant to but then he died and nothing was resolved. Her heart ached. </p><p>"Six… I don't think…" </p><p>Six was smaller than her but so much stronger than her. She was younger too, capable of surviving on her own. She’d suffered as well, they all had. Marina wasn't sure why she was thinking this. Six just made her think in ways she hadn’t before. </p><p>"Get some rest," John said to the group as he closed the front door. "We don't know when we'll get another chance.” </p><p>Gradually everyone else peeled off to their rooms, saying goodnight. It left just Six and Marina alone in the kitchen. </p><p>Six's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you…?" <em> Okay?  </em></p><p>She wasn't. None of them were. But she shouldn’t be shoving her feelings onto her. Six had her own stuff to deal with. </p><p>Marina sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Six. I'm not with it." Was she tired because she was weary? Or because she was fed up with this life? They were the same to her. They’d blended into one. </p><p>Six nodded. "I… I need to tell you something." She hesitated. "Important." </p><p>As tired as she was, Marina's interest perked. They were close but this was the first time she'd said something like this. </p><p>"...okay." </p><p>Six smiled but it was nervous. Six was never nervous. Out of them all, she was the most battle hardened and vicious, capable of bringing the best to their knees. Nine might have liked to think himself better but everyone knew what she was capable of. <em> Much </em> more than him. </p><p>Six took her hand, once again sending an ache through Marina's heart, and led her into her bedroom. It was on the opposite end of the corridor to her own. </p><p>"Well?" </p><p>Six shut the door behind her, pressing her back to it. She bit her lip. </p><p>Nervous Six was cute Six. </p><p>Six took a step forward and so did Marina. They bumped heads and somehow, being the obviously elegant person that she was, Marina's foot got stuck behind her legs and sent them both toppling over. </p><p>Marina cried out, a sharp pain going up her elbow. It wasn't the worst pain ever but in the moment, it shocked her. </p><p>Six's forehead collided with hers. </p><p>They both groaned. </p><p>Getting her focus back, Marina grew all too aware of exactly how close Six was. </p><p>Six landed on top of her, legs on either side of her hips, straddling her waist. Her arms were by Marina's elbows, efficiently trapping her between the carpet and her body. Her torso was pressed against hers and her lips were achingly close. </p><p>"Och…" Marina said, trying to cover her rapidly growing blush. </p><p>"-!" Six's eyes widened, suddenly realising how close they were. She didn't make an attempt to move away and Marina didn't want her to. She'd never been so close to her and the feeling of her body against hers… Marina hated the things that she made her feel. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Six gasped. "I don't… I didn't mean to-" </p><p>Marina shook her head. "No, no. It's my fault. I tripped you." </p><p>Heat was spreading down her neck, already evident in her cheeks. Her body betrayed her. </p><p>"Marina, I need to talk to you. To tell you something." </p><p>Breathless, a whisper against her lips. Marina nodded, unsure of what was about to happen. </p><p>"I like you." </p><p>Three words, three small words yet it shook Marina to her core. Six stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She tried to untangle her tongue but it betrayed her even now. </p><p>"That's… that's not exactly beneficial to the survival of our race," Marina joked. </p><p>Six chuckled. "I know." </p><p>Again, neither of them moved. </p><p>"Marina, I… I know it's bad timing," she said. "But I can't not tell you. I can't lie anymore and-" </p><p>"I like you too." </p><p>Words tumbling out of her mouth, Marina broke through her statement. </p><p>Six blushed. Marina did too. </p><p>"May I...?" </p><p>Her head dipped and Marina leaned up to meet her. </p><p>Six's kiss was searing. Her mouth was rough against hers, teeth and tongue rapidly making a move. They didn't know how much time they had left. Any second, one of them could die so Marina didn't want to hold back. She was going to take this chance while she had it. </p><p>Without stopping, Marina managed to flip their positions, one hand flat against the hard muscles of Six's abs. Six groaned into her mouth and she drank it. </p><p>"Don't stop," Six gasped into her ear. </p><p>Marina had kissed people before—not a lot of people but some—and none were like Six. Her lips were pure heat against her lips, the arch of her body like electricity to her core. </p><p>They didn’t have time to take it slow. </p><p>“Six-” she murmured. “What are we doing?” </p><p>This was war. A war where they might not all make it out. People were going to die and that was a fact. Heck, they’d already lost one of their friends. </p><p>But though all of her shitty life, this was the one thing that felt right. Being with Six, she wanted this. </p><p>Somehow they made it to the bed without breaking their kiss. Six lifted her as if she weighed nothing and threw her onto the bed before her. Marina lay back, shivering at the heat that Six looked at her. Like she was the most beautiful person in the world. </p><p>And slowly Six crawled over her, hands ghosting her body until she hovered right over her. </p><p>For a second, they froze, just staring at each other and then Marina wrapped a hand in Six's shirt. </p><p>"Get down here and kiss me." </p><p>And so Six did.</p>
<hr/><p>Six woke up to the scent of gardenias and a warm presence at her back. For the first time in years, she was well rested. Years of running, hiding from the Mogs, she was on edge at all times. She never had the chance to relax, even with all their friends. </p><p>Marina’s arms were wrapped around her, breath steady against her neck. Both of them were quite naked and entwined, not a single inch between them. She was warm, comforting. </p><p>“What am I doing?” Six murmured. </p><p>She liked Marina. A lot. </p><p>But was this the right time? The Mogs were still a threat and neither of them were safe. </p><p>Marina groaned, gripping tightening around her waist. She cuddled closer and her eyes fluttered until they opened sleepily. </p><p>"Hey." </p><p>Marina smiled, still half asleep. “That was… something.” </p><p>Six chuckled. “What? I’d have said you quite enjoyed yourself.” </p><p>Marina blushed. “I… I did. I’m sorry, I haven’t done this much. I don’t know what to say.” She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly. “Thank you?” </p><p>“Well, you are most welcome.” Six leaned over, giving her a quick kiss before getting up. She was sure the others were up by now, perhaps wondering where they were. </p><p>Marina sat up on the bed behind her, wrapping the sheet around her body. It wasn't anything Six hadn't seen or dragged her mouth over but the morning after was a tender one. Each of them now shy and unsure around each other. </p><p>"I… so about what happened," Marina began. "Well, um, are we like a couple now?" </p><p>Six wasn't sure. That had been impulsive and passionate but did that mean they were dating? She wanted nothing more but the timing was wrong. </p><p>Six grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. "I mean, that's up to you." She buckled her belt. "I would wait for you. If you need time." </p><p>She knew what Eight had meant to her, what could possibly have been. There was every chance this was Marina hurting. </p><p>"Huh? No! You don't have- I like you." Marina inhaled. "I'd like to be your girlfriend." </p><p>"Girlfriend, huh?" Six mused, fixing her shirt. "That sounds nice, doesn't it?" </p><p>Marina, her girlfriend. And herself as Marina's girlfriend. </p><p>Marina came up behind her, bed sheet loosely wrapped around her. She pressed a light kiss, just below her ear. </p><p>“Oh, it exposes a bit much," Six said, noticing how one of the sleeves looped off her shoulder, exposing a series of bruises. "I think I'll get a different-" </p><p>"No," Marina murmured. "Let them show." Six met her gaze in the mirror and Marina smirked. "Shows that you're mine." </p><p>"Oh? Possessive type? That's kinda hot." Six twisted her head to kiss Marina again. Her girlfriend chuckled against her lips, before pulling away. She too needed to get dressed. Yes into the clothes that she'd been wearing before but she'd be able to change later. </p><p>When dressed, Six sat in Marina's lap and kissed her for a few minutes. It lacked the passion of last night but also held all the tenderness of their new relationship. Slowly exploring each other and testing boundaries. But while she could have done this all morning, they had other needs. </p><p>"I'm starving," Six groaned. "Let's get breakfast." </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Let's." </p><p>When they walked into the kitchen, pretty much everyone else was already there. Nine stood by the stove, frying bacon. Ella sat on the couch with a book on her lap, concentrating hard on the pages. John sat at the table with Sarah. </p><p>Everyone looked up when they walked in. </p><p>“Oh… hot damn,” Nine said, eyes drawn to her bare neck. </p><p>Six flicked a cushion at him without looking. “Shut up.” </p><p>She never had Marina down for a biter and apparently neither had the others. Yet as Six's fingers worked her furiously, Marina bit her shoulder and it had been unbearably <em> hot</em>. </p><p>"Huh… so that's what the noises were," Sarah commented, before sipping her cup of tea. </p><p>Six didn't blink but Marina noticeably blushed. </p><p>"Any of that for us?" she asked Nine. </p><p>Nine shrugged, though he couldn't keep that stupid goofy grin off his face. Six suspected they'd be subjected to endless teasing for a while. Maybe she should have worn a different shirt. </p><p>But Marina's hand in hers reassured her of what they were doing. </p><p>"So? What's on the agenda today?" The room had gone noticeably quiet. </p><p>"Um, well it's been peaceful," John said, clearing his throat. "I thought we'd rest up, train a little." </p><p>A quiet day in. The first in a while. Six could live with that. But she glanced around the room at the faces that avoided her. </p><p>"Okay, stop being weird!" Six snapped. "Yes, Marina and I are a thing. It’s not anything to make a fuss over!" </p><p>John coughed awkwardly. "Sorry. I just… never thought you two…" He looked away. "Sorry." </p><p>"I, for one, called it," Ella announced, putting her book down. </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Ella nodded. “Yeah… I had a feeling.” She tilted her head. "You two have a nice chemistry." </p><p>Whether that was true or now, Six had to chuckle. </p><p>"Do you want to train with me today?" Six offered, turning to Marina. </p><p>Marina's expression lit up. "I'd want to do anything with you." </p><p>She was soft, words quite like she was too shy to really say them. Six's heart fluttered. Could anyone believe that this wonderful girl liked <em> her </em>? She'd done nothing to deserve it. </p><p>"Okay. Let's go." Six lifted her hand and kissed her palm as she'd seen countless other couples do before her. It had the intended effect; Marina flushing red and looking at her like she'd created the world. </p><p>"Quit being gooey-eyed," Nine shouted from across the room. "It's revolting!" </p><p>"I'm amazed you know what revolting means, Nine!" she quipped back instantly. "It's a long word!" </p><p>"Hahaha, real funny, Six." </p><p>Six took Marina's hand and together they headed to the apartment's state of the art training facility. She loved it. When she'd been younger and on the run, she'd never have dreamed of having somewhere like this. Maybe it would have helped. Or gotten her killed. Either way, she appreciated what Nine had. </p><p>"What you want to try first?" </p><p>Marina wasn't a fighter, though she'd developed her icy legacy right after Eight's death. A drastically offensive legacy that could shatter and kill. </p><p>However, Six wasn't too sure how she'd fare with emotions running high. </p><p>"Telekinesis only. Let's work on that hand-to-hand." </p><p>Hopefully her girlfriend—she liked saying <em> girlfriend</em>—would never have to grapple with a Mog but there were times when one couldn't choose. They needed to be prepared for anything. </p><p>Six bounced on the balls of her feet and stretched her arm. Ready. </p><p>If she really wanted to, she could yank Marina off the ground and throw her across the room with her Telekinesis. But that wasn't playing fair, so she settled for push.</p><p>Six lunged while at the same time sweeping Marina’s leg with her Telekinesis. But Marina rolled with it, ducking to the side to avoid her. Six kicked at her. Marina blocked. But she couldn’t block the next one. Six wasn’t too worried about hurting her but she hesitated. </p><p>But Marina surprised her. A swift movement and a thrust of Telekinesis pushed her back. Then a hard body rushed her. </p><p>Six grunted as she hit the ground. </p><p>Marina was a lot sneakier than she seemed. </p><p>"How was that?" Marina straddled her, smirking contently to herself. </p><p>Six reached up with her telekinesis and pulled Marina down on top of her. Her girlfriend squealed but it was quickly silenced with a kiss. Marina settled on top of her, hands coming to cup her cheeks. </p><p>"Got me," Six said breathlessly. </p><p>"I really like you," Marina admitted. "And I'm scared to go forward." </p><p>Six knew the feeling. Now that she and Marina had finally come together, she didn't want to rush in and fight the Mogs anytime soon. Because now her stake had grown from huge to giant. Losing her would kill her. She didn’t know how she could live with herself if she wasn’t there with her. </p><p>"I really like you too," Six murmured. </p><p>Love was unspoken between them. Because once mentioned, there'd be no turning back. </p><p>"But we'll do it. Together." </p><p>Marina smiled softly and leaned back down to kiss her.</p><p>"Oh my god, can you <em> not </em> make out on my perfectly nice training floor?" Nine snickered from the doorway. </p><p>Six shrieked and jerked a training dummy at him. </p><p>"Nine, shut up!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy it? If you did, consider leaving a comment or something nice 💜💜<br/>Find me here at my <a href="https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>